super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mangle
Entrance Get Up Mangle is on the floor then she gets up Special Attacks Neutral B - Static Mangle will place static that came from her voice box. It's usually a Trap move. The Opponents will get stuck to it but wont get damage. It's quite similar to J. Jonah Jameson's side B Side B - Toy Chica Mangle will summon Toy Chica and ride on her and she'll run into opponents. Unlike Jen Masterson's Side B, It's faster. and Toy Chica will throw her beak at an opponent if Mangle is knocked off of her Up B - Climb Mangle will climb up an invisible wall and hang on an invisible celing. Mangle can choose a direction to launch downward. Press B to launch down on opponents, or wait 5 seconds and she will just drop down with no harm Down B - Hiding in the Vent Mangle will hide in a vent. Very similar to Fluttershy's Down B, But she can't move. Press a to bite an opponent's leg to make them trip. when she's done hiding, she will jumpscare a near opponent. Wait 5 seconds to go in the vent again Final Smash - Hanging Jumpscare At first The Screen will go dark. Then Mangle is seen hanging on the celing. The screen goes dark again. Then she Jumpscares an opponent and sends them flying KOSFX KOSFX1: 101 KOSFX2: Please...Help Star KOSFX: *FNAF 2 full scream* Screen KOSFX: *Clank* Taunts Up: *Stares* Sd: *Sparks* Dn: *Opens her mouth slowly then closes it* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Jumpscares* Victory 2: *Is seen on the celing and goes away* Victory 3: *Hides in the puppet's box* Lose/Clap: *On the Floor* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch, Arm spin and final punch *Dash Attack- Headbutt Tilt Attacks *Side- Arm Swipe *Up- ??? *Down- Sweep kick Smashes *Side- Spark shock *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - Swings arm clockwise *F-Air - Bite *B-Air - Arm Swing *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grab with 2nd head *Pummel- Bite *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *She can jump very high *Her speed is average *She is as tall as Rosalina Cons *Some of her normal attacks are short ranged *She is slow when crawling *She is a bit light enough to K.O. easily Icon Freddy's head Victory Music FNaF - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat Mangle's ears, Missing eye, snout and the little Endoskeleton head Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound *Static* Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling. Who's this broken Fox? Mei Ling: That's Mangle. She is Foxy's toy counterpart. She's like that because kids tore her apart. The poor little guy had such a hard li- Snake: OMG Mei Ling. Whenever I talk to you, You turn everything into Dramatic DREK *Snake switches to Otacon* Snake: Otacon. You tell me about Mangle here Otacon: Well. Um. She can corrupt you with static. and can use Toy Chica to run you over. I'd watch out for Toy Chica if I were you, Snake Snake: Don't worry. I know from experiance that it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for Otacon:....Yeah Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter Guidance TBA Role In SSE She appears in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria level. After you beat Golden Freddy, She joins your team Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Default *Red ® (Foxy) *Blue (Toy Bonnie) (B) *Yellow (Toy Chica) *Green (G) *Brown (Toy Freddy) *Phantom Mangle *Nightmare Mangle Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Yes Category:Video Movesets Category:Celebrities Category:First Day Era Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED